


You're the Boss at Home

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Server Challenges [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: So he has mixed feelings about his last day. He knows he'll miss working, he's always been a working person and he knows he won't like sitting at home waiting to go into labor. But also, he doesn't have to deal with everyone fussing over him being pregnant anymore.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Server Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928809
Kudos: 27





	You're the Boss at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was just a short, fun thing I wrote for a challenge for a server I'm in. The challenge prompt was "uno reverse" so essentially, we had to write the partner that wouldn't normally be pregnant as the pregnant one. It was a lot of fun, thanks to my friends for including me :)

Tweek sighs as he picks at the cake on his paper plate. It's so good but he has no room in his stomach with the baby taking up all the room. Hopefully they'll let him take some more home because he'll probably get hungry in an hour or so. He has to eat in little portions but he gets hungry again quickly. 

It's his own leaving party, well he is going-on-maternity leave party at least. He's taking at least six months, maybe more. He's not sure how long he'll last and he's a little sad to be leaving. But at the same time he knows he needs the bonding time with the baby. 

The baby wasn't planned, they were not unhappy about it but they were super shocked. They're been together for years as a de facto couple and they weren't really planning on having any children. They were just enjoying being childless and the lifestyle that came with it. It's not that they didn't necessarily want children, it's more that they weren't thinking about the future yet. They were enjoying being young, working people in a committed relationship. Tweek's vague plan was to get engaged, eventually married and then have the talk about kids but nature had a different plan.

They were using protection, they've always used protection since they got together in college. Against all odds, they managed to be that minority whom it fails for. It was very unlikely but it happened and they found themselves having to make a huge choice a lot earlier than they had predicted. 

Tweek had thought if they did have children, he wouldn't be the one carrying them either. He's always been more career focused, it was kind of an unspoken agreement between them. Craig was more willing to have time off work. Things haven't worked out that way, while Craig may still be the one who stays at home for longer Tweek is going to need time off. He's going to need time to recover and to get used to having a baby. He just knows it's going to be harder for him with the baby coming from him. 

It was all an accident and Tweek is honestly still getting used to it. He's happy to be having a baby but he's been having trouble adjusting to all the changes. At work people treat him differently, like he's less serious about his job or something. They joke about him never coming back and just popping out more kids. They act like he's fragile now and needs to be looked after. People on the street treat him like that… the only person who doesn't is Craig. Which he really appreciates. He worries they'll still treat him weird when he decides to come back. 

So he has mixed feelings about his last day. He knows he'll miss working, he's always been a working person and he knows he won't like sitting at home waiting to go into labor. But also, he doesn't have to deal with everyone fussing over him being pregnant anymore. 

He knows it's normal but that doesn't make him feel any less anxious about it. At least he has Craig, Craig doesn't make him feel guilty for having such mixed feelings.

—

Tweek uses his time off to sleep. Firstly, he's extremely tired. Being pregnant burns his energy way faster than he can replenish it so he is quietly relieved that he can actually have a rest now. Secondly, he knows he's getting no sleep once the baby actually comes. So he tries to enjoy what he can get now, even if his belly is heavy and uncomfortable. 

He and Craig purposely didn't find out the gender of the baby or have a baby shower. Tweek didn't want the fuss and neither wanted the stress of having a shower. That hasn't stopped people from sending stuff through. He appreciates the generosity and insistence of their loved ones, but they weren't expecting anything. 

Tweek is all about relaxation. He's trying to get himself in the mental "zone" to give birth. He's been meditating, listening to soothing music, having regular baths… just anything he can think of to keep him relaxed and ready for this process. Craig is just letting him do his thing. Craig isn't the one who has to have the baby, after all. 

Tweek has a conviction that he wants to do it all naturally and drug free. He knows the pain relief is there to help him but drugs can have side effects. Not just on him, but on the baby too. Plus it's a test of Tweek's mental and physical strength so he sees it as a challenge.

"It's not a game Tweek" Craig points out "you don't win anything by putting yourself through the pain." 

"I know" Tweek replies "it's just something I want to  _ -nnn- _ try and do."

"I know, and I won't stop you. It's completely your choice" Craig tells him "but I don't want you getting upset or beating yourself up if things don't end up going to your plan."

"I don't want to  _ -ah-  _ think like that Craig" Tweek says, rubbing small circles over his belly "I want to manifest my plan by thinking positively."

"You can manifest all you want" Craig replies "but I don't think birth really goes like that. Plenty of people say their birth plans end up changing as they go."

"I want to make it happen for me," he insists. 

"Well, that's okay babe" Craig says "but just don't be hard on yourself if things happen differently."

"Do you not  _ -nghh-  _ believe in me or something?" Tweek asks with a frown.

"I believe in you completely. I just know babies are unpredictable, and I know you're sometimes too hard on yourself" he says softly "I just want you to know that no matter how you have the baby, you still did a great thing."

"Thank you" Tweek replies "I know you're just  _ -hnn-  _ looking out for me. I'll try not to beat myself up if things go differently to my plan. But for now, it helps me to feel  _ -ah- _ calm and prepared to meditate and try to manifest my plan into existence."

"Well if it helps you manage your anxiety now, then go ahead" Craig says, leaning in to give Tweek's forehead a kiss "just be flexible when you're actually in labor."

"I'll try," Tweek agrees.

—

When Tweek does go into labor he's overdue. He welcomes it at this point, he's so very tired of being pregnant. Mostly it's uncomfortable and being uncomfortable means he can't sleep, or relax or just take a minute. He's always tired, always aching and can barely move around without help. Plus he's bored, he honestly misses having something to do beyond the monotony of domestic chores. He can't even do all of them anyway, like cleaning, he can't reach all the corners in the bathroom anymore, he can't make the bed or put away all the dishes in the bottom cupboards. He can vacuum but he gets fatigued easily and has to stop. Sometimes he can only do a room a day. It sucks, he misses working a lot. He thinks Craig would probably have enjoyed his time off a hell of a lot more if it was him. Craig is better at being lazy and resting than Tweek is. Tweek hopes that once the baby is here he will feel a stronger sense of purpose. He'll definitely be going back to work but he hopes parenthood will fulfill his urge to  _ do  _ things for now. 

He doesn't get to  _ go  _ into labor in the traditional sense. He's induced, which is something he really didn't want to happen. He was so focused on having a natural, calm birth. He wanted as little artificial and intervention as possible. But that's not possible, he was painfully overdue and he knew it wasn't something he could fight any longer. So he went into the hospital, as scheduled, and received an induction. He couldn't change this part, so he shifted his focus to the next step. The next step will be drug free, he wills it. He wants ro do it drug free, keeping calm with mindfulness and breathing techniques and to do it naturally. No c-section or assistance. That's the hope and Tweek refuses to let go of it yet. 

The induction takes a while to kick in. He has a lot of time to just meditate and try to center his focus. He feels like he has this, until the drugs actually begin to work. Pitocin contractions can sometimes be more painful than natural contractions. Tweek likes to think this is the case for him because he's normally got a high pain tolerance and great coping strategies. He finds that the contractions come on very quickly and painfully. It's harder and harder to focus on the breathing techniques and mindfulness routine. 

"Maybe I'm  _ -gah-  _ changing my mind" Tweek says between contractions. 

"You're allowed to," Craig tells him, rubbing the small of his back. 

"No 'I told you so?'" Tweek asks him, taking a minute to steady his breathing. Another contraction will be here before he knows it.

"No," Craig says, "I get no satisfaction from you being in pain. I would prefer you to be as comfortable as possible."

"I'll  _ -ah-  _ think about it," he says quietly, not quite wanting to give up just yet. 

—

Nothing goes even slightly to Tweek's plan. First is that he's induced, then he begins to consider an epidural but before he can even get there he is told he will need a c-section. It's not even a question if he wants one, apparently something has gone wrong with the umbilical cord and the baby needs to come out, now. Tweek gets a spinal block instead of an epidural. He's relieved to be no longer in pain but he's scared about literally everyone else. Something has gone wrong with the umbilical cord… that's his baby's oxygen supply. Tweek doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that's bad. 

Craig almost misses the surgery, because Tweek is prepped and rushed in that quickly. Craig barely has time to get scrubbed up and sterilised. Tweek is glad that he makes it, he doesn't know what he'd do if he had to do this without Craig. 

"Well, this didn't go  _ -nghh-  _ how I planned it at all" Tweek complains, trying to ease the tension while he is being operated on. It's an emergency procedure and he's afraid. He wants to distract himself until he is sure that their baby is okay.

"You're doing great, you rolled with all the punches" Craig tells him "I'm proud of you."

"I don't really  _ -hnn-  _ care anymore. Screw the whole 'dream birth' idea. I just want the baby here, safe and healthy" Tweek replies, squeezing Craig's hand.

"Me too" Craig agrees, "none of this will matter once they're here."

"I just hope they're okay," Tweek says with concern.

"They will be, honestly, I know this wasn't in your plan. I know you wanted to be working but thank you" Craig says to him sincerely "you've given me the greatest gift. I've wanted to be a dad for so long." 

"I thought things would be the other way around" Tweek admits "but I'm glad I had this  _ -nnn-  _ experience. Just promise me I can go back to work eventually" he adds with a laugh. 

"I won't stop you" Craig smiles back "Maybe I'll do the hard work next time. I'd like to have the experience too." 

"I'd like to  _ -ah-  _ give that to you too," Tweek grins. He has to stay positive through this. It's the only way he can cope. 

"Baby is almost out" the doctor says, Tweek can't see anything over the sheet or really feel anything beyond some tugging. 

"The suspense is  _ -hnn- _ killing me" Tweek groans. 

Craig is trying to peek over the sheet. Tweek doesn't know why anyone would want to see his insides. He does his best to think about anything but that. 

Before Tweek sees anything he hears it. A sharp, loud cry filling the air. Tweek lets all of the air out of his lungs in relief. 

Craig goes over to cut the cord. Tweek feels a desperate emotion swirling in his chest. He wants to hold that baby so bad. 

"It's a girl, Tweek!" Craig calls.

Tweek is happy, but he doesn't really care either way. He just wants to hold her, have skin to skin. He feels himself beginning to cry, everything overwhelming him. 

The nurse seems to sense this, she brings his red, crying daughter all covered in goop iver to him. Tweek doesn't care about all that, he's so happy when her little face is placed against his. She continues to mewl a little before settling down. Tweek himself can't stop crying.

"I have to go check her over" the nurse tells him "but as soon as you both have the all clear you can have a cuddle." 

That doesn't feel soon enough but Tweek is just so happy she's okay. He has no choice but to wait to hold her but he knows Craig will watch over her while he is stitched up and in recovery. 

—

Tweek's first hold of his daughter isn't ideal. He's not feeling great from the anaesthesia and honestly, it still hurts. His core is pretty much shot and sitting up is more painful than he predicted. Plus it's surgery, he has stitches, drains and bandages. It's all very uncomfortable. 

But all that is worth it because she's the most divine creature that Tweek has ever seen. She doesn't cry in his arms, just looks up at him and yawns. She's still shocked by the big world she's just been thrust into and Tweek is potentially the only familiar thing around. Maybe she knows Craig's voice, Tweek isn't sure but she knows him. Tweek so happy to finally have the skin to skin he wanted so badly.

They name her Rosalie, a name they'd picked out while Tweek was still pregnant. 

After holding her he falls asleep. It's well deserved and slightly drug induced. He sleeps for a few hours, Rosalie goes to the nursery to sleep herself and Craig attempts to nap on the couch. They all need it badly. 

Tweek is the last to wake up. He blames the anaesthesia and pain drugs. He doesn't really notice much happening around him which allows for a deep sleep. He is kind of glad for it when he wakes up, he knows he may not get any more significant sleep for a long time. 

He wakes to Craig talking to a nurse in hushed tones. Tweek is groggy but he realises where he is. He's a little sore but mostly woozy from the drugs. He can see that the little plastic crib that his daughter sleeps in is in the room too.

"You're awake" Craig says softly "how do you feel?" 

"Bit sore" Tweek admits "still groggy and that, but  _ -nghh- _ otherwise okay." 

"Do you think you could walk?" The nurse asks "it's good for you to be mobile as soon as you can after surgery."

"I can" Tweek says "I walked the hall before I  _ -ah-  _ fell asleep."

"That's great," the nurse says with a smile "do you want to have a little walk now?" 

"Okay" Tweek agrees, sitting up slowly "my stomach is still  _ -hnn- _ big" he notices. It's dumb, but he had kind of expected it to be smaller. 

"It takes a few days to shrink down, and even then you might still have a bit of a stomach because your skin has stretched and you've gained some baby weight" the nurse tells him, grabbing his hand and helping him out of bed "it's all normal." 

Tweek notices Craig hasn't said anything in a while. He's standing by the crib, watching baby Rosalie. Tweek doesn't really blame him, he's obsessed with her too. He takes a few shaky steps, supported by the nurse. He's kind of surprised that Craig hasn't offered to support him but it's okay. He can handle sharing Craig's attention with their daughter. 

Tweek walks until he reaches the crib. Rosalie is sleepy, swaddled in a hospital-issue blanket. She's just so perfect, her tiny little nose and eyes a little too big for her face. She's beautiful. Tweek still can't believe she's theirs. They're parents and they have a family. Tweek the career guy, now a devoted dad. He's sure he made the right decision now. 

"We made a  _ -nnn-  _ beautiful baby" Tweek says, gazing at her lovingly. 

"We did, do you want to hold her?" Craig asks, his voice sounding a little tight, like he's nervous.

"She's settled" Tweek replies "I can hold her later."

"I think you should hold her" Craig says, this time with more emphasis "take off her swaddle and pick her up."

"You're being  _ -gah-  _ weird" Tweek says, giving him the side eye "but okay."

Tweek unwraps the little baby burrito. She fusses a little, but not much. Tweek realises Craig has dressed her. He put a little bow on her head and dressed her in a onesie that's definitely not hospital provided. He can see there's writing on it. He lifts her up to read it.

_ Will you marry my daddy?  _ Is written on the white onesie in black letters. 

"What?" Tweek says, shocked. He has to make sure he keeps his grip on her, not wanting to drop his brand new baby girl.

"I've been thinking about how I should ask… I wanted to involve her somehow" Craig explains "so… will you?"

"I… of course I will!" Tweek exclaims, he has to put Rosalie back down in her crib so that he can give Craig a hug. "I thought we were going to  _ -nghh-  _ wait?"

"I said that to throw you off my scent" Craig says "I know we weren't planning on having kids yet but it doesn't change how I feel about you… I want us to be married. But now it's even better because we can involve Rosalie."

"This was a really sweet way to  _ -nnn-  _ ask, thank you" Tweek says. He looks around to find that the nurse has slunk away. "She's gone" he remarks.

"I asked her if she could sneak out while you were reading" Craig explains "you made it easier for her by not playing along at first."

"I just thought you were being  _ -ah-  _ weird, and you were," he points out.

"There wasn't really a subtle way to ask you to unswaddle her," Craig reminds him.

"Well thank you, for taking that extra bit of  _ -hnn-  _ effort. I will marry you, I love you so much" he tells Craig.

"I'm so proud of you, what you went through while pregnant, having that baby and having to pause your career for a bit… I just wanted to let you know. I'm proud of you and I'm so glad that I get to do all these things with you" Craig tells him, warmly and sincerely. 

"Thank you" Tweek says pulling Craig in closer "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Craig says, giving Tweek's cheek a kiss "I can't wait to raise our family together and to marry you." 

Tweek looks down at Rosalie. At the life they've created and the future they will have together. He knows he will want his career back, he will want to work hard and further himself. But for now, work can wait. He has too much going for him at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
